1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a skateboard.
2. Description of Related Art
A first conventional skateboard in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 3 comprises an elongated solid body (40) made of plastic by means of an injection molding process, two support brackets (41) each secured on one of the two end portions of the elongated body (40) and each having two wheels (42) each rotatably mounted on one of the two end portions thereof. However, the solid body (40) is heavy, thereby decreasing its portability and increasing the cost of manufacturing. In addition, the solid body (40) lacks flexibility and elasticity, thereby reducing the manipulation and movement of the skateboard. Moreover, the elongated body (40) made of plastic cannot be reused when it is worn out.
A second conventional skateboard in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 4 and 5 comprises an elongated sheet-shaped body (50) made of an alloy, a reinforcing frame (52) secured on the bottom of the body (50), two support brackets (52) each secured to one of the two end portions of the reinforcing frame (51) and each having two wheels (54) each rotatably mounted on one of the two end portions thereof. However, the sheet-shaped body (50) is weak and is easily deformed when hit by foreign objects.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional skateboards.